<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仁慈 by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046774">仁慈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA'>海人 (Kaito_puppylove)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James·Porter得到了一个吻。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gustave "Doc" Kateb/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仁慈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本篇左右表现不明显，挑自己喜欢的看就行。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James·Porter得到了一个吻。<br/>
这既是如愿以偿，又是意料之外。前者的原因是他刚刚对眼前的人说了“看在死里逃生的份上，亲爱的，给我一个吻吧？”，后者的原因是他这句话的目标对象是Gustave·Kateb，来自GIGN的小队医生，那个他单方面死缠烂打了好久但一直没有得到回应的男人。<br/>
看到James惊讶的表情，Gustave眯了下眼睛，在James从病床上蹦起来之前再一次把头靠了过去。这一次的吻更加漫长了一点，James清晰地感受到对方因为沉浸在工作中而常常忘记喝水导致干涩起皮的嘴唇，和为了不扎到自己而临时舔了两下的淡淡口水痕迹。<br/>
Gustave呼出来的二氧化碳闯入他的鼻腔，钻进肺里，配合着检测生命体态的机器发出的滴滴声，眼前的一切都像某种夜店里流行的吸入性情迷意乱剂，让他感觉自己仿佛身处某种不真实的幻觉中一样，又在他正沉迷其中时抽身离去。James想跟上去，但病体的虚弱感让他的身体沉重得出乎意料，他连想从床上坐起来都做不到，尝试过两次后他只能选择放弃，乖乖靠回那个不舒服的医用皮枕头上去。<br/>
“噢，老天，能再来一次吗？”<br/>
“等你出院后再来多少次都可以。”<br/>
Gustave说这句话的时候没有笑，但是James能从他眼角微微浮起的皱纹看出他其实在心里笑了。女王在上，这是什么天上掉巧克力杏仁馅饼的好事被他碰到了，Gustave刚刚跟自己接吻了？还是主动的？但是，为什么？在这场差点要了自己命的任务前，他甚至不肯向自己透露他喜欢的咖啡豆的牌子。难道这就是所谓的大难不死必有后福吗？<br/>
James的小人在他的脑子里滚雪球的时候，Gustave从白大褂的口袋里抽出了他的旧钢笔，对比昨晚巡逻的护士写过的记录板在笔记本上写起了什么，一边写一边慢慢说起了关于James的伤情，低垂而稀疏的睫毛每隔几秒就会往那张略显疲态的脸上扫一下。仁慈、专注、细心，多数人对他的固有印象便是如此了，更深入了解一些或许会知道他是个工作狂，是个从不照顾自己的人。但James知道一些不为人知的小细节，比如他在用手机时习惯用食指和中指打字；他在食堂里会将饭和菜同时吃完，汤分三次喝；他在演习结束后会先摘下头盔，解开靴子上的鞋带，然后再坐到椅子上慢慢去解背心上的绑扣。现在James又知道了一件事，他在接吻前会舔嘴唇。<br/>
“你在听我说话吗？我现在正在说的是很重要的事。”<br/>
Gustave的手到James眼前晃了一圈。他能感受到那双红棕色的眼睛就像一个深不见底的兔子洞，除了自己正在说的事以外什么乱七八糟的东西都有。<br/>
“是的，我当然在听，你刚刚说我的肺叶与肝脏都出现了一定程度的衰竭，就算是出院以后几年内都需要一直服药而且我今后还有可能会出现间歇性呼吸不畅噢我的老天你戴了戒指，你要结婚了？”<br/>
James以他能达到的最快的速度从被子里抽出胳膊，抓住了那只正要离开自己眼前的左手，深黄色肌肤的无名指上明晃晃地带了一个银色的戒指，看起来约有6毫米宽，外面用银雕工艺刻了一层雕花，上面镶嵌着一颗不太大的绿宝石。<br/>
“不，James，我们说好了，这只是订婚。六号上次开会就讲了，最近白面具们的活动很频繁，可能是在策划什么大型恐怖活动，我们不能在这么忙的时候请假结婚。”<br/>
Gustave轻轻抽出自己的手，James看到自己左手上戴了的同样的戒指。那是他在八个月前休假时特地飞去巴黎挑选的，当时他根本不知道Gustave手指的粗细，被爱情冲昏头脑后想也没想就决定买了。店员给他推荐了两个当时的流行款，但他一眼就认定了这个柜台里不太起眼的雕花戒指，并为它们分别镶嵌上了蓝宝石与祖母绿宝石。后来这枚对戒就一直放在他一件双排扣的大衣口袋里，那件大衣很好看，但不太符合James的穿衣风格。他把这件衣服挂在衣柜里，每天穿衣服时都能看到，即使这件衣服他一年大概也就会穿个一两次。<br/>
James想过很多次自己应该设计一个什么样的浪漫求婚场景，但他没有想过，这对戒指竟然真的有一天能戴到Gustave的手上。<br/>
“我是怎么把这个给你戴上的？”<br/>
“什么？戒指吗，你那天说想量一下我的手指尺寸，我就问你是不是准备买戒指向我求婚了，你说是，我问什么时候，然后你就把戒指直接套到我的手上说，看来应该就是现在了。”<br/>
“老天，我这主意真是烂透了。”<br/>
“我对此深有同感。而且我戴上这个戒指只代表了我答应你的求婚，并没有答应我会带着它跟你结婚。”<br/>
“为什么，你不喜欢它吗？”<br/>
“它虽然很漂亮，但实在是太浮夸了，戴在我手上看起来像某个贵族派留下来的遗产。我不能带着这么个戒指工作。”<br/>
“那它的尺寸还合适吗？如果你觉得太夸张了，我们还可以换成订做的，按照同样的雕花，只是戒身做窄一点。”<br/>
“这就要等你出院之后再说了。”<br/>
生命检测仪的声音拉长了每隔一段时间一跳的聒噪声，正在输液的吊瓶停止了工作，James感觉有那么一瞬间全身的血液全都冲进了大脑，然后又缓慢地回到了全身各地。痛苦和压力都消失了，死亡与生命也消失了，整个世界只剩下了眼前这间小小的病房和眼前的爱人。<br/>
“嘿，你还好吗？”<br/>
Gustave的手在James眼前晃了晃，后者如梦初醒，转过头去看他的爱人。<br/>
“我当然好了，我简直好得不能再好了。”<br/>
“如果你觉得哪里不舒服一定要告诉我，我不仅是你的未婚夫，更是你的主治医生，我不能让你后半辈子都坐在轮椅上跟我度过。”<br/>
“我有个提议，宝贝，我们出院后就结婚吧？”<br/>
“好……什么，不，当然不。你把我的话都左耳进右耳出了吗？”<br/>
“我听了，我们可能马上就要面对大危机了对吧，正因为如此我们才要立刻结婚不是吗！你想，万一出了什么意外，我们可就要保持一辈子订婚的状态了，那多遗憾啊。所以我们要现在立刻就把这件事完成，这样以后就算以后去见上帝了，我也能自豪地在自己的人生履历上写：我有过这个世界上最棒的男人当自己的丈夫。”<br/>
“James，你不是这样一个悲观的人。是不是那些试剂对你的神经产生了影响………”<br/>
“噢算了，别去管什么他妈的什么试剂和后遗症了！我自己的东西我当然最清楚那样的场景会造成什么样的后果。Gustave，就现在，我们就去结婚吧，我的小甜心肯定已经来不及见到她另一个活在聊天记录里的父亲了。我们来办一场盛大的婚礼，把同事们都请过来，开一场超级大的Party，从早闹到晚。然后我们拿枪冲到恐怖分子的据点把他们都突突了，在他们的基地里度蜜月，这不是想想就刺激疯了吗？全世界恐怕都找不到第二对恋人能有这么独特的经历了，你说不是吗？”<br/>
Gustave放下了手里的笔记本，低着头思索了许久，最后将钢笔扣上盖子收回口袋，双手握住了James的左手。他双手的手心贴在James急速失温的肌肤上显得格外温暖，右手的小拇指轻轻摩挲着空荡荡的无名指。<br/>
“James，我可以答应你的所有要求。但你也要答应我，以后不论遇到多么危急的场景，都再也不许做把呼吸器给保护对象，然后自己引爆整个房间里的所有毒气炸弹这种危险行为了，知道吗？你要发誓不丢下我一个人。”<br/>
生命监测仪器的吵闹声消失了，整个病房变成了一片真空般的死寂。James觉得自己正身处某颗没有引力的星球，只要Gustave一松手，他就会飘向那片没有尽头的星海。在那里，他没有得到Gustave的吻，不合尺寸的求婚戒指一直放在大衣口袋里，本来准备用“喜欢的咖啡牌子”作为第一次单独聊天的话题，却变成了“我突然觉得自己没病了先回去了”。他在遥远的安全社交距离外静静地看着那个他喜欢的男人，单方面在自己的脑海里无数次演练如何上去跟他打招呼并顺利展开一段恋情。擅长聊天的嘴在那个人面前变得哑口无言，在一段相当漫长的时间中，他都只是静静地盯着那张始终藏在面罩下不作任何表情的脸如何将喜怒哀乐都深藏在眼里只留给自己看。忽然，James无意间撞见了那个人的笑脸，在酒局上围在人群中时无意间讲的一个无聊的笑话。这里便是一切故事的终末了。在这之后，斥力将两人的距离越拉越远，直到James再也无法想起自己喜欢的人是什么样子。<br/>
“Gustave，你会对每一个将死之人都尽到如此地步的仁慈吗？”<br/>
“我会尽全力挽救每一个伤员的生命，但唯独对于你，不是出于仁慈。”<br/>
James在神父念祝词时悄悄侧头看了一眼Gustave，刚好，Gustave也在偷偷看他。于是这一次，两个人都咧开嘴笑了。<br/>
“我发誓，我绝不丢下你一个人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gustave抬起头来，重新戴好口罩。忽然想起来什么，小心地用消毒棉布擦了擦尸体的嘴唇。<br/>
“James·Porter，推测死亡时间下午十五时二十二分，死因暂定为中毒导致的内脏衰竭窒息而亡，详细原因需获得解剖批准后判定。”<br/>
按下停录键，Gustave为尸体重新盖上白布。正准备开始检查下一张床时，他注意到门口有一个年轻的实习护士看着他，似乎有什么话想对他说。<br/>
“怎么了？遇到什么问题了吗？”<br/>
“对不起，我无意窥探您的隐私，但……刚才的那个人，是您的恋人吗？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
似乎是没有想到会被问到这样的问题，Gustave眨了下眼睛。<br/>
“不是。我们只是同事。”<br/>
两人都沉默了几秒，隔着口罩，实习护士看不出他的真正表情。那双眼睛一如既往地像一汪深色的湖水，似乎并没有表现出特别明显的悲伤。医生稍微歪了下头，她忽然想起自己过来的本意，马上将手里用密封袋装好打了标签的防毒面具与呼吸器交给了他。<br/>
“后勤部让我来把这个交给您！我先回去待命了。”<br/>
实习护士尴尬得恨不得想挖个地缝让自己钻进去，找个理由赶快逃走了。却在临出门前，没忍住回头又看了一眼停尸房里的医生。<br/>
她看到Gustave盯着那个密封袋看了几秒，随后将它放在尸体旁，慢慢闭上了眼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BGM：M01-梶浦由记</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>